


Silence

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Teddy Lupin, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kinda, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: One supposedly normal afternoon, Harry finds himself tasked with looking after Teddy who is just a few months old, a task he's done before and thoroughly enjoyed. But this time things aren't going to plan. This time he has to share babysitting duty with Teddy's cousin, one obnoxious Draco Malfoy who is anything but helpful. Oh, and Teddy can't stop screaming. Just perfect.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by the wonderful OTPShipper98 (RockMarina on Tumblr) and I thoroughly enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoy! There will be a part two at some point!

“Can’t you get him to stop screaming?!”

Harry glared over the bawling bundle in his arms.

“It’s not like he just has an off switch, Malfoy! I’m trying my best, okay? Your squawking isn’t helping!” Whoever had convinced him that looking after his godson for an afternoon with his arch-nemesis, whilst Andromeda took a well-deserved break, was going to pay.

“I’m not squawking!” the Slytherin shrieked, pitch rivalling Teddy’s. 

“Oh of course not, that must have been the parrot screeching instead, my mistake!” He rolled his eyes, ignoring the venomous look Malfoy shot his way. “Look, the least you could do is try and be more helpful! Standing there jigging your knee isn’t helping anyone!" Honestly Harry’s arms felt like they were about to fall off; babies may be small but damn they were heavy, especially after bouncing them for almost an hour and thirty minutes in a futile attempt to soothe them! 

Malfoy’s shoulders jumped about three inches closer to his ears.

“Wha- What am  _ I _ supposed to do?!” the blond stammered, eyes like saucers, “You’re supposed to be the hero, remember?!” 

“Just because I got lucky shooting a few spells at a raving lunatic does not mean that I know how to calm an infant, you nimwit! Just come over here and take him! My arms need a break, and me being stressed sure as hell isn’t helping!” Malfoy, of course, stayed rooted to the spot. Harry stared at him as Teddy’s wails continued.

“WELL?!” He all but yelled. The idiot swallowed and shook his head.

“I can’t.” Harry sighed, in no mood to be patient with two babies.

“What do you mean, you can’t?!”

“I just can’t, Potter!" Malfoy snapped. "I’ve never been around kids! They’re messy and loud and uncontrollable! And delicate! I always-” He stopped abruptly, averting his gaze. As Teddy screamed, Harry waited for Malfoy to continue. He didn’t.

“Always what?” He finally prompted, much to Malfoy’s disappointment judging by the frustrated workings of his jaw.

“I always worry that I’m going to drop them or hurt them, okay?” He muttered, voice barely audible over Teddy's ruckus. Harry couldn’t help but blink.

“Oh.” Was his only response, earning him a half-hearted huff of derision and an snarky comment about him being articulate.

“Oh piss off you… Never mind, he probably shouldn’t hear that language. Look,” he shifted his godson into a slightly more comfortable position as he continued to bellow at the top of his lungs. “He’s more sturdy than he looks. You won’t break him. I promise. And no one just  _ knows  _ how to hold a baby, it’s something you need to be taught." The blond continued to look anywhere but in Harry's direction. "But, you’re his uncle, and he needs someone other than me right now. So, just, try, yeah? I’ll help. It’s easier than it looks.” Malfoy worried his lip between his teeth. "Please… Draco."

The use of his first name brought grey eyes snapping up to his, a mixture of shock, fear, and uncertainty flickering wildly in them. The Slytherin paused, holding Harry's gaze, debating his response. Just as Harry was sure he was going to refuse, the other man gave the tiniest of nods. A breath Harry didn't know he'd been holding escaped him.

"Okay, hold you arms like this," he quickly instructed before Draco could change his mind. With careful guidance, soon the blond had arranged his arms ready to receive his cousin. A quick glance at the man's face showed he was almost ashen.

"Right, now. First of all, breathe," Harry was only half joking; the guy looked ready to pass out. "And second, you can do this. You'll be fine, okay?" Malfoy only swallowed, eyes fixated on the squalling child in Harry's arms.  _ Well, guess we'll just have to go for it. _

Slowly, carefully, Harry maneuvered Teddy into a position where he could gently transfer him into Draco's waiting arms. The blond flinched as soon as Teddy's skin made contact, but eased into the hold, letting out a slow breath that was only slightly shaky as Harry withdrew, flexing his arms in relief. 

"There, see?" Harry smiled, "You're doing it!"

"But he's still screaming, Potter! What am I supposed to do now?" 

"One step at a time," Harry tried to encourage him. "Now just, take some deep breaths and try to rock him, or bounce him, just like I was doing." The Slytherin nodded, tentatively starting to bounce. "Don't worry if he doesn't settle immediately, he's been upset for a long time, it won't change instantly. And we've tried everything else, he's not hungry, or in need of changing or burping. He just needs some love and he'll settle."  _ Eventually.  _ He added, silently.

Once again a small nod was all Harry got in response, but as he finally stretched out the tension in his shoulders, he didn't care. Across the room, Malf- Draco was walking with the child, finding a rhythm, adjusting him slightly in his arms. It almost looked natural.

"That's good! Do whatever feels right, you're doing well." Harry offered, sinking gratefully into a chair. He'd just closed his eyes, just for a second to calm his frazzled wits, when a new sound joined the commotion.

" _ How do I… get through one night without you… if I had to live without you… what kind of life would that be?..."  _

Harry's eyes snapped open, tracking his arch-enemy as he travelled around the room, back always conveniently to him. 

" _ Oh I... need you in my arms, need you to hold… You are my world, my heart, my soul…"  _

Malfoy was singing. SINGING! And a new, muggle song too! Where on earth had he learnt  _ that?!  _ Before Harry could lift his chin off the floor, a new found stillness in the room suddenly overwhelmed him.  _ It was working! _

Slowly, quietly, he crept across the room, trying to get a peek at his godson. Sure enough, as the Slytherin turned slightly, Harry caught a glimpse of a tense, but more settled Teddy, hanging off of Malfoy's every word. 

The blond paused, wary eyes resting on Harry, a deep blush creeping over his cheeks.

"Keep going!" Harry urged; this was the most peace they'd had for ages! The man took a deep breath, turning from Harry once again.

" _ If you ever leave…"  _ he continued as Harry marvelled at the sonorous quality of the man's voice. How had he gone this long without knowing Malfoy could actually sing?! But as Teddy quietened, then relaxed, and then began drifting off to sleep, Harry found he didn't care. It was just a relief to be able to hear his own thoughts again.

At last, Draco stopped singing, having repeated the chorus and a few verses several times so as not to disturb his cousin, and faced Harry, unable to keep his eyes from Harry's for too long.

"That was brilliant." Harry finally whispered, smiling softly. Tentatively, Draco returned it.

"Thanks," he swallowed. "What do I do now?" 

Ever so carefully, Harry directed him to Teddy's basket, demonstrating how to put the boy down without disturbing him. It was a tense operation, both holding their breath as Teddy shifted to get more comfortable, but soon he was sleeping soundly on his own.

Harry smiled, drinking in the tiny face of his godson, love and joy bubbling in his chest 

"You're going to make a great godfather." Draco whispered, eyes fixed on his nephew. Harry smiled 

"And you're going to make a great older cousin."

Cautious eyes met, soft smiles tugging at both of their mouths, before turning back to the adorable, if loud, child before them. 

Finally, after almost two hours of incessant screaming, there was silence.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr! @april-thelightfury115!
> 
> The song was How Do I Live Without You - Leann Rimes. I own nothing!


End file.
